


Changing Destiny

by phoenixblossoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, No Romance, Post-Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms
Summary: While defending the portals in the World Between Worlds from a dark force, Ahsoka is pushed back into the past. She wakes up to a familiar face.Anakin. Now she has a chance to change the future, save the jedi, save her master. But should she?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 33
Kudos: 249





	1. Waiting and Watching

The World Between Worlds was a place between time, at least that is what it seemed to Ahsoka. She had been living there for… well she could not say how long. There was no way to tell if time existed here at all, but it felt as though she had been there for a short eternity. After failing to save Ezra, she had left the universe she called home. It did not seem right to stay there knowing she should have died on that sith temple. Perhaps it was the force’s will for her to guard this place. Or maybe there was no place in the living for her, a relic of the past.

Ahsoka spent her time in the timeless realm meditating. Her younger self would never have been able to stand such a place. There was nothing to do here other than to wait, to watch the flow of time. Well, she had seen all she wanted to see. Her old master would find his redemption. She was never the one meant to save him. It hurt to accept, but she was happy he would find himself again. 

Even after that, there still would not be peace in the galaxy. The further she looked into the past, present, and future, the more pointless it seemed to her. All war ever seemed to accomplish was to lead the universe into another one. Ahsoka wondered if peace was even possible. If it was, she couldn’t find it searching these endless windows to other times. Maybe it was just too far away for her to find. Or maybe it didn’t exist at all.

The chirping of her friend pulled her from her meditation. Morai fluttered above her. Stretching her stiff joints and picking up her staff, Ahsoka stood up with a yawn.

“Where do you wish to lead me today, friend?”

The convor circled above, waiting for her to follow it. This was a common occurance and the only thing that kept Ahsoka from losing herself in meditation. She was not sure why Morai led her around this place. The doors she chose to perch on seemed random, maybe they were, but Ahsoka felt there must be more to it than that. Morai had a strong connection to the force. She had led Ezra to save her, and even before that the convor had helped her many times. So, following her around this surreal landscape was not too strange. 

Today, the convor led her to a memory, sort of. It was not _really_ a memory. More like watching a movie about a past which she happened to be a part of. It hurt to watch. Ahsoka wondered if there would ever come a day when remembering her past would not be painful. She watched herself swing her lightsaber at her master, their green glow clashed against his blue. It reminded her of another time with white against red. But, this was not then. He disarmed her with ease, and she crossed her arms, saying something snippy in her defense. He rolled his eyes and scolded her. 

“Snips, haven’t I told you the reverse grip is just full of openings? You rely on it too much.”

The Ahsoka watching smiled while the one in the mirror furrowed her brow. He wasn’t wrong. 

“But, Master, I like the reverse grip.”

“Why? I mean in certain situations it may have its uses, but most of the time it’s just making things more difficult.”

The Ahsoka then could not put into words the reason, but the Ahsoka now knew. She knew the way the weight felt in her hands was just _right_. It hadn’t been quite right then, when she had only had one saber, but even when holding a saber for the first time she had known what felt right. Her instructors had constantly reprimanded her, but she never changed. There were still times when she wondered if her feeling was wrong. And watching her past self, she could see her own doubt. The Ahsoka then looked at her saber and thought she should change. She did not want to disappoint her new master.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Snips, you don’t _have_ to change.” He told her, “We just have to keep working on it, that’s all. You know, when I was perfecting my own form, there were lots of kinks to work out. It just takes time.”

They both smiled.

“Thanks Master.”

Ahsoka turned away from the window. Morai perched on her shoulder and chirped comfortingly. She scratched the convor’s wing.

“Is there anywhere else you wish to lead me today?”

Morai looked at her quizzingly before taking off again. Ahsoka followed her. It was a longer walk as they traveled deeper into the past. Finally, the convor landed on a mirror. It was different than the others. The picture was like a hologram with a poor connect, fuzzy static kept her from seeing it too clearly. However, Ahsoka immediately recognized the place. It was the temple at Lothal. A single figure stood in front of the facade, their back turned to her. They turned around and Ahsoka blinked in surprise. It was the Father from Mortis. He locked eyes with her, causing her to take a step back. Could he see her?

“This place is vulnerable.” He warned. “People seeking power cannot be allowed to know of it, time itself will be unbalanced.”

“Do you know who is seeking this power?” Ahsoka asked cautiously, hoping he would answer her clearly. 

The portal was glitching, blinking in and out. The Father stepped closer, she almost thought he might walk through the window. Morai was flapping wildly, chirping loudly.

“My Daughter, you must _change_.”

The portal broke, shattered like glass, and then disappeared. 

“Change? Change _what?_ ” Ahsoka sighed. Sometimes she wished the force could just speak normally. “Was he even really talking to me, Morai?”

The convor did not respond.

“Morai?”

Looking around, she did not see her companion anywhere. Morai had the tendency to disappear, but, considering what had just happened, Ahsoka knew it was not a coincidence. She wondered, not for the first time, what connection her friend had to Mortis and the force gods.

The tired togrutan sighed again. Couldn’t the force ever work in _un_ mysterious ways?


	2. When An Old Friend Knocks On Your Door

Ahsoka sat, her staff resting in her lap as she attempted, quite poorly, to clear her thoughts. Usually Morai would be fluttering overhead or resting on a portal closeby, but, since the foreboding message The Father had sent her, the convor had not made another appearance. The lack of Morai’s presence made the already lonely realm feel even more empty. 

It was at times like this when Ahsoka found herself thinking about her decision to exile herself from the timeline. She had known when she followed the Loth Wolf back to the ruined mural that it was going to be a one way ticket. The force wanted her to protect this place, and she had accepted the trial without too much in the way of reservation. There hadn’t been much tying her to the universe anyways. 

But sometimes she missed it. 

She missed Rex’s hugs and Kaedan’s smile. Sometimes, she wondered if she would forget the feeling of the ground under her feet or how the sunsets on Coruscant paled in comparison to the night sky on Pantora. She missed the way the stars blurred when she went into hyper drive, her arguments with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, the smell of oil that clung to her robes after she fixed up an old clanker... She missed feeling _alive._ The monotony of the World Between Worlds was something she tended not to dwell on because there was no point in letting her thoughts spiral, but, since the warning, Ahsoka had been nagged by one thought more than any other.

_After this threat was over, what would she do?_

Of course, that was assuming she could even come out of this fight alive and victorious. But, still, the thought hung in the back of her mind and refused to be shaken. Because, whether or not this latest mission ended in her favor, she sensed her time in the World Between Worlds was coming to a close.

Ahsoka opened her eyes with a huff. Perhaps a walk could clear her mind enough to meditate and find out more about whatever The Father had warned her about. She wandered down the path most familiar to her. Snapshots of the rebellion against the Empire turned into a battlefield of clone troopers blasting at a cluster of droids. 

In one portal, she saw Anakin pacing by a crashed ship. This wasn’t one of the many crashes in her memory, but she knew this moment all too well. It was one of the first portals Morai had shown her. A wave of nostalgia hit her when she heard his voice. 

“I’ll contact Ahsoka. Maybe she can-”

Realizing his mistake, he paused, eyebrows bunched in frustration. Master Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder which Anakin shrugged off.

“Anakin...”

“Forget about it. She’s gone.” 

Ahsoka could hear the underlying pain and anger in his voice which he tried to hide. However, she could also tell by Obi-Wan’s careful words that he saw right through him.

“Anakin, do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Nothing, I suppose.” Ahsoka frowned as she watched Obi-Wan trying to change the subject while Anakin clenched his jaw to stop whatever thoughts he had churning in his head from just pouring out. “Perhaps we should set up camp. Sound like a plan?”

 _Or, perhaps you should’ve talked about it._ Ahsoka sighed at her own thought. It’s not as though she had a right to judge the scene considering her absence in it.

“Whatever you say, Master.”

Anakin had given up on speaking his mind for the moment. It was something she often saw him do as he tried, and failed, to assimilate to the Jedi’s strict codes. It was a struggle mirrored in her own journey, although their paths had long since diverged. She wished she could rid herself of the guilt still hanging heavy in the back of her mind. It wouldn’t change anything, and, honestly, even if she could, she wouldn’t change her decision to leave the Jedi Order.

“Anakin, dwelling on Ahsoka’s decision won’t bring her back.”

“I miss her, ok? Is that what you wanted me to say?” He scoffed, kicking dirt from under his boot. “I still don’t understand how she could’ve left the order!”

Ahsoka, found herself turning away with a sigh, “Oh, Anakin, even if I’d known the reason well enough to explain it, would it have mattered?”

She clenched the staff in her hand tighter, a clump formed in her throat. Could she have changed anything? She hadn’t been able to sway him once he’d already fallen, but before that, was there anything she could have said or done to change their fates?

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she scowled at all these thoughts of change. Ahsoka hadn’t realized just how much a single word could upend her balance. 

“You could change it all.”

A new voice echoing through the void made her jump. Turning around, she felt her montrals itch in warning. A portal appeared in front of her, a red ring of wolves sprinting frantically around its frame. Inside was the face of someone she’d rather she never see again.

The Brother.

“ _We_ could change it all.”

He reached out to her, his hand pushing at the barrier between them. Narrowing her eyes, she held the relic out in front of her. A bright power flowed from her fingertips through the relic and towards the portal. The racing wolves slowed, and their red glow dimmed. 

The Brother grinned, “Oh, but it’s not _me_ you should worry about, little Ashla.”

He disappeared. Through the ringing in her montrals, she heard it, an artificial and strained breathing that sent a shiver down her spine.

No, he shouldn’t be here. Not on this path.

The breathing grew closer. She could see his imposing shadow creeping past the flickering portal and towards her. Standing her ground, she focused on the tune of the relic. She needed to close the door, and quickly.

He lifted a hand, and she could feel the intense pull of the darkside. Overflowing, the brunt force of it cracked the mirrored surface of the portal and she stumbled back.

_Kriff, kriff, kriff!_

“So, the apprentice still lives.” 

He stood still in the doorway. There was nothing stopping him from passing through now. Pushing away the chill of fear, Ahsoka scowled.

“I am no longer your apprentice.” _I am no longer an_ apprentice _. Period._

“But you could be again.”

She would be lying if she said she couldn’t feel the temptation leaking through their strained bond. Most of her best memories were of them. Memories of fighting back to back while bantering, of teasing Obi-Wan about his affinity for losing robes, of sneaking out of the temple to do something the council would never allow. But, those times were in the past, and the person standing in front of her was not the same as the one in those memories.

“Together, we could overthrow the Emperor.”

Ahsoka firmly said, “No, I am _no_ Jedi, but I am no _Sith_ either.” Giving the staff a spin, she braced herself. “I have found a balance, though not perfect, it is the path _I_ have chosen. Not even you can change that, Anakin.”

He spared her no further words as he lit his lightsaber and surged forward with the force. Ready for the attack, Ahsoka swiftly dodged. Sweat formed on her brow. One hit would mean a quick end to this fight. Though she could never hope to overpower her former Master, she had two advantages. 

One, she was more agile. Two, she held the key to this realm in her hand. If she could get him close enough to the portal, she could reopen it and trap him, locking him back on the other side… Hopefully.

He swung, and she swiftly twisted around him. Leaping back, she landed just beyond the red remains of his doorway. If he wanted to cut her down, he’d have to run through it.

However, her former master didn’t follow her script. He raised his hand, gripping her throat without moving towards her. Ahsoka grit her teeth. She needed to goad him closer.

“Padme... would be so- cough- _disappointed_.” The force grip tightened, he took a step forward. Not enough, it wasn’t enough. A strained laugh escaped her as she struggled to speak, to breathe, “But, you don’t… have to- hah- worry about _that_ , do you Anakin? Because you-”

The reaction was instant. With an enraged roar, his grip faltered as he charged. A deep breath, Ahsoka raised the relic, it hovered just in front of her fingertips. Everything seemed to slow as the key began to spin, the shattered doorway spun in response to its call. Red wolves shifted to white just as her former master stepped into the portal’s remains. 

For a short second, she and her former master were staring face to face, separated only by the newly formed doorway. It’s mirrored surface rippled where his lightsaber protruded through it. The red glow paused just a hair’s length away from the key. The relic froze in place as time seemed to catch up to them. His lightsaber connect with the key. The ancient relic cracked and her montrals screamed as the pressure around them intensified.

Her eyes went wide, a bright light blinded her, and then… 

_**Boom!** _

Everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader is a character I really struggle to write, even for a short appearance. Hopefully, he wasn't too out of character.


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

Familiar voices chattered in her head. Anakin and Obi-Wan. She must’ve fallen next to their portal. Or maybe she was dead. Ahsoka groaned, her head pounding as she regained consciousness. Considering the pain, she decided she could safely assume she was not dead yet. Rolling over, something brushed against her face that made her nose itch. Grass. But that couldn’t be right. There wasn’t such a thing in The World Between Worlds. The voices became clearer. Too clear. _Oh-no._ She jolted awake and attempted to sit up only to have a sharp pain knock her back down. 

“Woah, take it slow.” 

Obi-wan put his hand on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Her mind was spinning. This was bad. Very, very bad. She shouldn’t be here. 

A sharper, angrier voice cut in and she froze.

“Who are you?”

_“Anakin.”_

They both stared at her in shock and she realized she had spoken his name out loud. _Kriff._ Ahsoka met his eyes slowly. There was no longer that distance, that thin mirror separating them. She felt completely caught off guard, something she was no longer used to feeling.

“How do you know my name?” He broke the stunned silence first, snapping, “Are you a sith? Don’t bother lying. We have your lightsabers!”

He drew his own saber and held it a few inches away from her face. The blue glow was not nearly as threatening as the red she had known all too well. She frowned slightly as she tried to think how she’d get out of this one. Should she tell them who she was? Would they believe her and what about the effects this would have on the timeline? Perhaps it was better to hide her identity, tread carefully...

Ahsoka said the first thing that came to her head. “M-my name. You asked my name. I answered.” Inside, she started berating her own stupidity. After so many years of lying about who she was, she really should’ve been able to come up with something better. But, they had caught her completely off guard, like she was still that naive apprentice and not an experienced rebel and fugitive.

He snorted, “We’re not stupid, sith.”

Ahsoka raised a brow, “Not a sith.” 

“Well, you’re definitely not a Jedi either.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms while looking at her quizzically, and Ahsoka smiled at the familiar gesture.

“I never claimed to be one.”

“Then what are these?” Anakin growled, pointing to her sabers which he had fastened to his belt. “Did you steal them?”

“Hmm, depends on what you consider thieving.” Ahsoka shrugged. “But they are meant to be mine, so it doesn’t much matter how I got them.”

His eyes narrowed at her vague answers.

“They can’t be yours.”

“The force does not belong to the Jedi. Neither do the kyber crystals. And if they really weren’t mine, you would be able to sense it, wouldn’t you?”

As soon as she said it, she could feel the two Jedi reaching out with the force. Nervously, she wondered if they would be able to sense more than she wanted them to. There was a tug at their old force bonds which she did her best to block out.

Their prodding ended as Obi-Wan dragged Anakin away, the two muttering amongst themselves. Ahsoka tried not to feel left out. Sitting up fully, she found her hands were bound quite hastily with makeshift cuffs most likely scrounged together from the wreckage. She could escape with ease if she needed to, but for now it seemed best to follow along. Surely the force had some reason for dragging her into the past. 

Slowly, she started to plan.

First things first. She needed to find the relic. Whether or not she returned to the World Between Worlds, she needed to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands. If they had her lightsabers, hopefully they had the relic as well. She scanned the grounds, but her staff was nowhere in sight. Settling into a more comfortable position, she gave her two masters one final glance before closing her eyes in meditation. A powerful artifact like that should be easily found through the force once one knew what they were looking for. _There!_ It was close, hidden safely in the tall grasses of this planet. She sensed the wavering hum of its connection to her, but there was something wrong with its rhythm... Broken. It was broken and that was only one half of it. 

Where was the other half?

She reached further out, following the fragile connection to find the other half, but she hit a wall. Something was blocking her. She pushed against the barrier, and it pushed back twice as hard. Ahsoka gasped as she was thrown out of meditation. Obi-Wan was staring at her curiously in a way that made her wonder if she had already been figured out.

“What did you see?” He asked.

Ahsoka briefly considered how to respond before settling with, “It’s… complicated.” 

Anakin was still glaring at her, his arms crossed. 

“Make it simple then.”

That almost made Ahsoka laugh. Make it simple. As if anything about this situation could be explained simply.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, which he quickly shrugged off. “I thought we agreed to let the council-”

“I didn’t agree with anything, Master. She is lying!” He pointed his finger accusingly at Ahsoka as he ranted. “And I want to know why. She’s probably a Separatist spy or Dooku’s newest apprentice or something!”

And that did make Ahsoka chuckle. Dooku’s apprentice? How ridiculous.

“Find something funny, sith scum?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “I am not a sith.”

“And your name isn’t Anakin!”

Ok, he had her there. 

“Who are you?” He tugged at her mind with the force, and she scowled. _Really, Anakin? That’s not going to wor—_ She felt him snag at their old bond and flinched. Something like recognition flashed on his face, and he paled. “NO! That’s a lie!” Rage hit her in full force, the red glare reminding her of him. “You’re not her! That's impossible!”

“Anakin, stop!” Obi-Wan shouted as he pulled Anakin away. “Calm down!”

Anakin’s fists were shaking by his side as he tried to reign in his loose emotions. Ahsoka was able to breathe again as he turned towards Obi-Wan. She watched him arguing with his former master, rage pouring off him in waves. The scene reminded her of another fight between them, visions of fire and smoke and pain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wondered if it was already too late for him. Was his fall inevitable, a gruesome balance sent from the force? 

_No,_ she shook her head and refused to believe such a thing. _My master was—_ is _—a good person._

_A good person doesn’t murder children,_ her doubts argued. _The future is set. Who are you to try and change it?_

_He hasn’t done that yet. He's not that person yet._ She had not been there then, but she was here now. _There is still time. There is still hope. Maybe I won't make a difference, but maybe I will._ Ahsoka stood and snapped out of her weak bindings, pushing her doubts aside. _Either way, I have to try._

Anakin immediately twisted around, shoving Obi-Wan away as he lit his lightsaber. He swung at her. She swiftly bent backwards to avoid his strike, reaching out with the force for her own sabers. They flew into her hand and lit up, bright white flashed against blue. Pushing him back with the force, she met his eyes with a determined gaze.

He froze. Shock apparent on his face because it made no sense, but he could no longer deny it. He knew that gleam in her eye, knew that stance. She was steadier, more elegant and well practiced, but it was her. 

_“Ahsoka?”_

Turning off her sabers, she gave a slight smile and hoped her voice wouldn't betray her wavering emotions.

“Hello Masters, it’s been a while.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slower, but I will try for one chapter a month. Thank you for all the support for this story, I am really enjoying writing it!


	4. It's Been A While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long to get out. It's very dialogue heavy, which means lots of editing/rewrites. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

There was an understandably long silence. Ahsoka tried not to shuffle awkwardly under their shocked gazes. She wished her robe hadn’t been lost in the jump. It could’ve hid the way her hands shook. 

“But...how?” Anakin laughed in disbelief. “I mean, you’ve been gone a few months. How did you get so...”

“Old?” Ahsoka finished the sentence with a raised brow.

“I was gonna say _tall_.”

She snorted. “Sure you were.”

“I was! You don’t look any older than Obi-Wan.”

“Wow, thanks.” Ahsoka said it as though she were offended, which really, she wasn’t.

Obi-Wan gave a little cough, interrupting their banter. “Well, mentions of my age aside, you’re definitely Ahsoka. Even if you are a tad _taller_ than before.”

“I did say it’s been a while.”

“How long?” Obi-Wan asked in a curious tone, “And how did you get here? Because you might be Ahsoka, but you’re not… not the Ahsoka _we_ know.”

“And yet I am. I'm from the future.” 

“The future? That makes sense, I suppose. Though, I have no idea how it’s possible.”

She quirked an eyebrow, “You were always going on about the force and its mysterious ways.” 

“You said you’re not a Jedi,” Anakin’s words bordered on accusatory. “You never came back, did you?” Even if she had never watched a similar scene, she still could have guessed his next words by the hurt and anger in his eyes, “Why did you leave, Ahsoka?”

That question… She had tried answering it before. Her words hadn’t been untrue, but she hadn’t the time or experience to truly know why. Even now, a simple explanation escaped her.

“Because, I am not a Jedi. I’m not sure I was ever meant to be one.” He opened his mouth to argue and she stopped him with a raised hand, “Let me explain. Bariss, though her methods were wrong, her words still rang with truth. The Jedi Order was- _is_ -failing. So blinded by their own fears and the chancellor’s agenda they fail to see what was right in front of them.” Ahsoka closed her eyes with a solemn smile, “Of course, I failed to see it too.”

“Failed to see what? Ahsoka, I still don’t understand.”

She bit her tongue. How much could she say? How much _should_ she say? And, really, what followed her leaving the jedi order had very little to do with why she had left it in the first place and more to do with why she’d never returned. Perhaps, for now, it was better to say less.

So, she chose her next words more carefully.

“When the council asked me to return, they said it was my _trial_ ,” Ahsoka almost scoffed at the memory. “They were only covering their own mistakes at my expense. And it hurt. These were masters who taught me, raised me. And when I needed them most, they turned their backs on me. They broke my trust.” She gave Obi-Wan a pointed look which the Jedi matched. “It wasn’t an easy decision. Everything I knew was thrown out of balance. Certainly, there were times I thought about returning, but I never could. And in the end, I found I no longer fit the Jedi’s strict mold. If I ever did at all.”

Anakin still stood with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. She held back a laugh. He was probably biting his tongue right now and failing. 

Taking pity on him, she continued, “But, that’s not really your question, is it, Anakin? You understand why I left the order. Better than anyone else, you understand. You don’t care much about that. You want to know why I left _you_.” 

He blinked in surprise at her correct assumption before lowering his head. 

“I never regretted leaving the order. But I did regret leaving you. You were family, like my big brother. I thought leaving the order meant I needed to leave behind everything of my old life, but I was wrong.” She met his eyes, the weight of her guilt lifting from her shoulders like heavy wings as the words finally left her, “I am so sorry.”

“I-” Anakin seemed flustered, not knowing how to react to the emotional togruta in front of him. He gave a soft chuckle before continuing, “You don’t need to apologize… Though, you could have called. I was worried for you.” He noticed the heavyset exhaustion in her gaze and pulled her into a tight hug. “I missed ya, Snips.”

A lump formed in her throat, “I’ve missed you, Skyguy.” Separating, she looked at Obi-Wan. “You too Master, I’ve missed you all.”

The older jedi sensed the edge in her voice and sighed, “Time hasn’t been kind to you has it?”

“Time… It wasn’t kind to any of us.” 

Ahsoka, her eyes glazed with remembrance, stared off in thought. A long silence settled between the three until Obi-Wan spoke.

“Why are you here? What reason does the force have for sending you all the way back here.”

“I don’t know, not entirely. But it has something to do with how I came to be here. Have you ever heard of the World Between Worlds?” 

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “I’ve read some ancient texts, theories. But, that’s all it seemed to be. Theories.”

“Well, it’s real. Some extenuating circumstances led me to that place, a world between all of space and time, overflowing in the force. I was tasked with protecting it, or so I assume. The one that led me there wasn’t much of a conversationalist. And there I stayed. Waiting for I don’t know how long. Watching portals into other times, other worlds. It felt like an eternity and at the same time it was but a fleeting moment.” 

“Like Mortis?” Anakin asked, his voice turing grim.

“In a way. And like Mortis, it was being threatened. The Father appeared to me in one of the portals. He warned me of it’s vulnerability. ‘People seeking power cannot be allowed to know of it, time itself will be unbalanced.’ He said, ‘Daughter, you must change.’ Then he just disappeared. What he meant, I’m not entirely sure. Does he wish me to change the past? I suppose I already am, just by being here.” Ahsoka crossed her arms in frustration, “Soon after that, a… sith lord crossed over into the World. We fought, and I was able to lock him out. At least, I _think_ I did. But in the process, he broke the key, the relic which allowed me to lock him out. And I was flung here. I can sense half of the relic somewhere close on this planet. The other half remains lost to me. I fear _he_ may have it.”

“That’s what you were searching for earlier.” Obi-Wan realized, “A sith lord in control of such a powerful artifact-”

“Master! We have to help her.” Anakin interrupted, worry in his voice.

“Well, we should really inform the council first.”

Anakin snorted, “If we wait for the council’s decision it’ll be too late. I say we act now.”

“Anakin, I really don’t think-”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t need to follow along. I can help Ahsoka and you can fly back to the council!”

“If you would just listen,” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, “I was only saying we inform the council first. They need to know what their two Jedi are disappearing to in the middle of a war.”

“Oh…” The brasher jedi’s anger deflated then flared again. “But what if they decide we shouldn’t help? Are you going to tell me to leave Ahsoka to face whatever this trouble is on her own?”

“No, Anakin, I expect you to do what you always do.”

“Which is?”

“Whatever you think is right.” Obi-Wan sighed, “I don’t approve of your rash escapades, but in this case, just this once mind you, I think we must act quickly. Who knows what damage this sith could do if they manage to take control of time?”

Ahsoka, who had been silently watching the scene, her brow furrowed, wondered the same thing. What did Darth Vader plan on accomplishing invading the World Between Worlds? And had she truly been successful in locking him away? She shook her head. 

“If you two are quite finished, we must retrieve the key that landed with me before some Varactyl decides an ancient artifact is it’s new toy.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “Varactyls can be quite intelligent you know. I’m sure we’d be able to retrieve it easily enough. I’d be much more concerned about rock vultures taking it for a stick to build their nest.”

Ahsoka only raised an eyebrow in response, her lip twitching in amusement, before walking away. Reaching out with the force again, she followed the feeling until she came upon a large tree. Nestled in it’s twisted roots was the broken handle of the key. She pulled it towards herself with the force, it’s familiarity in her hand giving her a sense of comfort while it’s cracked surface ebbed a sense of pain and dread. 

Anakin squinted at the unassuming thing, “That’s the key? It’s so ordinary.”

“Things are not always as they seem.”

He snorted, “And here I thought I was the master and you the apprentice.”

“I haven’t been an apprentice in a very long time.” She chuckled, trying to keep her tone light, but the words reminded her of the ones she had shared with Darth Vader.

Anakin seemed ready to say something more, perhaps picking up on her strained tone, but the sound of a ship caught their attention.

“Looks like our ride.” Obi-Wan remarked as it landed. He turned to Ahsoka and Anakin, “We’ll go back to the ship, explain to the council what has occurred. Then, we can plan our course of action.”

Ahsoka followed the two aboard the ship, preparing herself to see the faces of those she’d left in the past so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this really good Ahsoka animatic by unartifex. You need to go watch it! I find its lack of views disturbing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TI43G9k9Sg
> 
> Another side note, I was listening to Defying Gravity while writing this and all I could picture was Ahsoka as Elphaba and Anakin as Glinda lol :P


	5. Many Doubts Can Cloud the Mind

Stepping from the shuttle to the familiar Venator Class ship was like taking another step deeper into her past. Goosebumps covered her arms as she walked beside Anakin and Obi-Wan through the corridors. Clone troopers saluted the two Jedi as they passed, a few eyes lingered on Ahsoka.

Reaching the bridge, they were greeted by the hologram of two jedi masters, Yoda and Mace Windu. The familiar faces gave her mixed feelings to say the least. Yoda was the first to speak, a smile creasing his cheeks.

“A long way you have come, Ahsoka Tano.” 

She was almost surprised by his recognition before reminding herself who this was.

“Master Yoda, it’s good to see you again.” 

Mace Windu crossed his arms, “How do we know this is not some sith trick? She could not possibly be Ahsoka Tano. The force has been clouded by the darkside for some time, it could also be clouding this.”

“Are you saying I don’t know my padawan when I see her?” Anakin immediately retorted, as if he hadn’t had similar thoughts upon meeting her.

“I’m saying emotions may be clouding your judgment. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Anakin started to ball his fists, and Ahsoka could feel his rage coming off him in waves. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“I understand your doubts,” Obi-Wan calmly cut in. “But I have seen with my own eyes and felt it through the force. This is indeed Ahsoka Tano.”

She could feel herself growing impatient. Half of a powerful artifact was in the hands of Darth Vader, she didn’t have time to waste arguing.

“If you wish to test me, you may, but there are more important matters to discuss.”

Yoda nodded, “A great tear I have felt in the force. Troubling it is.”

Ahsoka presented the broken key, “This is the artifact which allowed me access to the world between worlds. I was led there by the force in order to protect it. However, I fear that I have failed. When the sith known as Darth Vader attacked, I was able to lock him out, but in doing so, the key was shattered in two and I was pushed into the past.”

“And where is this other half?” Mace asked.

“I am unsure. It’s location escapes me… But, I believe it has fallen into Vader’s hands.”

“And what do you want us to do? We are in the middle of a war. Can we really afford to expend our forces for this matter?”

“I am not asking for troops.” Her eyes narrowed at the immediate reliance of clones. “This is purely a Jedi matter.”

“You only want us to lend you two of our jedi generals for your supposed mission.” Mace said sarcastically, “And you say you’re not working with the sith.”

Ahsoka had almost forgotten how frustrating Mace Windu could be. The man meant well, but he tended to make things difficult. 

“This concerns the fate of the universe. I believe you can spare Anakin and Obi-Wan for that.”

“You’ve said nothing to make me believe you-” 

Yoda hit the ground with his cane, interrupting Mace. “Enough arguing. The time for action, it is. Sense your honesty, I do, Ahsoka Tano.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Hmm, careful, you must be. A fragile thing time is.”

Mace Windu sighed, “I really don’t agree, Master, but I’ll trust your judgement.”

With one last warning glare, he signed off leaving only Yoda.

“Speak to Ahsoka alone, I wish to.” He said. Once they were alone, his face grew more somber, “Sorry I am for your treatment during the trial. Expelled from the order, you should never have been.”

She wondered how long she had waited to hear those words. Somehow, Ahsoka found she no longer needed them.

“Thank you, Master. But, I have already found my own path. There is no need to let it bother you.”

Yoda nodded, his smile softening. “There is more you wish to say though, hmm?” 

Of course, few things escaped the green master’s notice. Ahsoka lowered her eyes, her worries becoming clearer. She feared even Yoda’s wisdom could not help her with this, though, she supposed it could not hurt.

“If there was some tragedy and you could change it, keep it from happening, would you? Even at the risk of something worse befalling the universe?”

Yoda was silent for some time, his eyes closed in thought. 

“Answer this I cannot. Sent you on this mission, the force did, hmmm. Yes, chosen you have been. Whatever must be done, it is something only you can do.” 

Yoda looked up at her with clear eyes, “Follow the force… This is the advice usually given. Lead you, it will. But, ignoring your conscience you cannot. Do what you think is right, Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master.”

She bowed respectfully and softly said, “I may not be a Jedi, but I will always be Ahsoka Tano who trained at the temple, who learned so much from you. Thank you, Master.”

“Not a Jedi? Hmmm, if you say so… If you say so…” There was a knowing humor in the old master’s eyes.

He started to turn as if to leave, and Ahsoka felt a tug in the force, or perhaps just in her own gut. There was still more to say.

“I know who the sith lord is.” She said, and Yoda turned to her in surprise. “I can’t say who it is here… The walls have ears, you see. But, I will say this. The clones are domino pieces in this war, and our fate rests in how they fall. Remember the number five.”

“Remember this I will.” Yoda promised. “And may the force be with you, always.”


End file.
